When Worlds Collide
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny is working 2 jobs and struggling to pay her bills.Chad is an actor.He goes to the diner she works at & feels bad for her.He leaves a  300 tip.He soon falls in love with her but she doesnt know if she can trust him.
1. Prologue

Sonny worked at a restaurant as a waitress. She was 22 with a 7 year old daughter. She did everything in her power to make enough money for rent and groceries. Sometimes she didn't have enough money, and also once she was almost evicted from her house but she found some money and paid the apartment owner. She was fifteen when she had the baby, and one year later the father of the child left. Her daughter's name was Mackenzie. She loved her more than anything.

Sonny walked into the restaurant where she worked, and to the back of the building. She grabbed her apron and put a smile on her face. She found her section and started to work.

Sonny walked up to an elderly man, whom she saw everyday. He was her favourite costumer. He always made her laugh with stories of when he was younger. One in particular that made her laugh for the rest of the day off and on, was, him and his friends were running through and field and there was a outhouse, but the house part was not there, just the hole. Well, everyone kept running, except for one person. He looked back and his other friend was in the hole. That made Sonny laugh so hard.

"Hello Mike. How are you this morning? I am assuming the usual, water with a lemon in it, a coffee and a breakfast?" Sonny asked.

"Well hello Sonny. I am fine thank you, and yourself. You look very happy this morning. And yes please, I am still amazed that you remember that still." Mike smiled.

"Its not a real happy there Mike. And I try." Sonny faked a smile.

"You're a very young and attractive girl, Sonny. Don't dwell on the moment. You work your butt off, and you get paid very little for how you work. Sure this may not be good now, but when you get a husband it will pay off. Your daughter is a amazing girl, just like her mother." Mike explained.

"Thanks Mike. And I will be right out with your order."

Mike smiled and nodded.

Sonny walked to the other table that had just came while she had been talking to Mike. "Hello how are you folks this morning?"

"We are fine thank you, and yourself?"

"Oh I'm fine, thank you. What can I get you this morning? Menu's?" Sonny asked.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." A woman said.

"And what would we like for a drink while you think what you want for breakfast?" Sonny asked.

"Umm, two waters would be perfect for now."

Sonny nodded, and went back to grab the Menus. She brought them back to the table before getting their drinks. Sonny completely forgot of Mike's drinks. So she ran back to the kitchen and grabbed his water with a lemon and a coffee. She brought it out to him.

"Sorry about the wait there Mike. I got carried away."

"Its fine darling." He smiled. Sonny saw that another few people came, so she went to the table with four menu's.

"Would we need Menu's this morning?" Sonny asked.

"Yes please, and could we all get a water to start off with?" The man asked. "We wouldn't want to keep you waiting seeing as there is many costumers, and I am assuming you are the only one working."

"Thank you, sir. And yes, I am. All day I am alone. Give me luck? And I will be out right away with your drinks." Sonny said, before going to the other table to collect the orders.

"Sorry about the wait," Sonny said. "Have you two ladies decided what you are having this morning?"

"Yes we have, and we don't mind. We know you are busy and the only one working." One said. "I will have the breakfast special with bacon, my eggs over easy, and brown toast please." Sonny wrote it all down.

"And you?" Sonny asked.

"I will have the Cheese Omlets, with brown toast and only one bacon, please." the other lady said. Sonny wrote it down again, then went to the kitchen and gave the order to the cook. Then she grabbed the four waters, and went back out to the other table with four. Sonny laid them in front of them, and asked if they had decided what they wanted to eat yet.

They answered with a no, and Sonny went back to the kitchen to grab Mike's breakfast. She brought it back to him, and he smiled at her. "Thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it, Mike. I mean what else am I here for?"

Once that the restaurant had finally died down to one table filled, Sonny was finally able to have a short break. She had at least an hour before people came in wanting lunch. And then she would be on her feet again. But during breakfast and lunch there was usually only one or two tables filled out of the twenty tables in the restaurant. Which in Sonny's world was more like a diner…

Sonny walked out of the restaurant after a very long day. It was five. She was sure Mackenzie was wanting to come home now, after having to stay at school at the after school program for two extra hours. Sonny didn't always have to stay that late though, sometimes she got off at three or two, sometimes rarely though one. That was one maybe every six months.

Sonny finally reached the school after a fifteen minute walk, she walked into the gym. Mackenzie spotted her, and came running. Mackenzie jumped on Sonny, and Sonny held her tightly.

"How was school honey?" Sonny asked.

"It was fine mommy. How was work?"

"Work is work." Sonny gave a short laugh. "Wait here for me, please. I need to talk to your teacher for a couple seconds. I will be right back. Get your stuff on, it is a little bit chilly outside." Sonny walked over to the teacher who was watching the two left children.

"Mrs. Miller, I am Mackenzie's mom, you know that though, you've met me at parent teacher interviews." Sonny smiled. "I am sorry for keeping Mackenzie here so late, sometimes I never know how late I will have to stay at work, and today I was all alone, so I couldn't leave until it closed. I am trying to get different hours." Sonny explained.

"Its fine, I know you are working to make enough money to survive. Things are tight for you. Its fine, really." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." Sonny smiled.

Sonny walked back to where Mackenzie was standing. She had her backpack on her back and she had her jacket on. "Ready?" Mackenzie nodded, and her and Sonny walked out of the school and started the short walk home.

Five minutes later they walked into their apartment. Sonny dropped her stuff on the floor and walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. There wasn't much in there except for cereal, and peanut butter and a couple other things. Sonny sighed. She was tired of living like this. She looked in the pantry. There was a loaf of bread, and she grabbed out the peanut butter and made two sandwiches for her and Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie, time to eat." Sonny called, and Mackenzie came to the table where the sandwich was. She took a bite and, then ate the rest. Sonny was looking at the house bills while she ate her sandwich, she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Nothing sweetie. Go do your homework, and get your pj's on." Sonny said, putting the bill back on the counter. She went to the very old computer and went into the internet. She went to her bank account to see how much she had inside. The amount of money was a hundred and fifty-three dollars. Sonny sighed. That was enough for utilities and water, but that was all. Good thing she was getting paid again on Friday. One day, one day, Sonny said to herself.

Night time came, and Sonny got her pj's on, tucked Mackenzie into bed, and then got into bed herself. She was happy for a day off finally. She hadn't had one for at least two weeks. She wanted to make as much as physically possible. The phone rang, and Sonny dragged herself out of bed to answer it. It was work calling.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, it is your boss Andrew." He said.

"Oh, hi Andrew. Is everything okay? Did I forget to do something, in which I am very sorry if I did." Sonny said talking faster than normal. Last thing she needed was for Andrew to get mad, and fire her.

"You did everything perfectly, like normal, something I don't know how you do literally everyday for fourteen days. I would be doing this in person when you come to pick up your check tomorrow, but I didn't think I could wait to give you this news." He explained.

"Andrew…? What's going on Andrew?" Sonny asked.

"Well since you are like my best employee. I wanted you to know that. I am giving you a two dollar raise. Biggest raise in history. Well since I have been boss anyways. Your amount per hour is now twelve dollars. You earned it, thank you for your endless work." Andrew said.

"Really, thank you! And its been nothing. Trying to survive." Sonny said.

"Yeah, well I hope everything goes okay for you.. Umm, well see you tomorrow." Sonny hung up the phone, and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a fic idea that Danni1989 gave me. Thank you. This, was to tell the truth one of the hardest fics to write, but i had a hell of a time doing it! I really hope you like this story, and please review. Give me suggesttions to improve my story. Anything. <strong>

**Thanks, and review?(:**


	2. The Start of Happiness

**Hey guys. Sorry that I like never post anymore, this has been my first year of high school, & I rarely ever went on my laptop anymore. But, I promise I will try to post more often, to most of my stories again! I will try to get back on track. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know where I am going with this story, so that's why I chose to update this one instead of the other ones. I apologize about any mistakes I may have made, haha. I'm not in English this semester, so I kind of forget everything I learnt last semester. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me what you think in a review! Love you all. **

* * *

><p>Morning came quicker than Sonny would have liked. 7 am rolled around. Although she didn't have to wake up this time, she was so used to waking up this early she was awake anyway. She rolled her eyes, and stalked out of bed. She proceeded to check on Mackenzie. Seeing she was still sleeping away, she smiled and went to make them some cereal with whatever was left of the milk. When she finished, she then went to Mackenzie's room again, to find her clothes for today, then she gently woke young Mackenzie up.<p>

"Sweet Mackenzie…honey its time to wake up baby. Its 7:30, and we have a long day ahead of us." Sonny soothingly said to her daughter.

Mackenzie's eyes started to batter open, as she stretched her arms out long. Her eyes opened completely, and she smiled at the site of her mothers beautiful face. "Hi, mommy. Good-morning."

"Good-morning sweetheart! How was your sleep?" Sonny asked, smiling wide.

"It was very peaceful mommy. How was your sleep?" Mackenzie asked, sitting up in bed.

"Too short if I do say so myself." Sonny and Mackenzie both laugh. "Sweetie, I laid out some clothes for you to put on this morning. They are laying on your dresser, put them on, and come out to the kitchen. I have some cereal made up for us." Sonny said before she left, and shut the door.

A few short minutes later, Mackenzie departed from her room, clothing the door gently. She walked down the short little hall, and sat down on the chair beside her mother and started eating her almost soggy cereal.

"Mommy, what are we doing today?" Mackenzie said, between bites.

"First, we have to walk to mommy's work to grab her cheque, then we have to quickly walk back here so I can pay my last bill." Sonny swallowed. "Then, we get to walk to the store and get some groceries with the remaining money."

"Can we do something fun after that?" Mackenzie asked with a smile on her face. "We never get to do anything fun."

Sonny's heart broke a little with the thought of Mackenzie's childhood pretty much sucking because they never had any money to do anything fun. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe I can walk you to one of your friends for a little while this afternoon while I clean the apartment. Would you like that?"

"Well yeah, but I meant something fun together. Like, well I don't know. Something fun." Mackenzie explained.

"Maybe, I don't know how much money we will have left after everything we have to do today.." Sonny said, hoping this didn't hurt Mackenzie.

"Okay. But, if we do have some money left over, can we do something fun?" Mackenzie asked with hope in her eyes.

"If we have enough money left over after that, then yes, we will totally do something fun!" Sonny smiled at her young daughter.

Mackenzie's eyes lit up after Sonny finished speaking. "Yay! You are the best mommy ever. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Forever, and always." Sonny pulled her daughter in for a hug and laughed gently.

Sonny and Mackenzie walked through the door to the diner. She smiled at all her regular costumers, occasionally saying 'hello' to them. "Mackenzie, you stay here while I go get my cheque okay?" Mackenzie nodded, and Sonny walked through the swinging doors leading to the kitchen. She smiled at all the workers, as she walked through the kitchen, leading to the back room where her boss was doing paperwork. He looked up as she walked through the door, and smiled at her. He got up, knowing exactly what she was here for. She looked through a folder, and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Anytime, Sonny." He smiled back. "Oh! And before you leave, what days off do you want this week? I gave you that raise so that you don't have to work everyday, and so that you can actually spend time with your daughter for once."

"Aren't you supposed to pick my days off for me?" Sonny asked.

"Typically yes, and I think I already have, I just wanna know what your ideas are. You are my best employee Sonny, I should honour that." He explained.

"Oh, well thank you," Sonny smiled. "I honestly don't care what my days off are. As long as I get one day of the weekend off I'm happy."

"That's what I thought. That's why I'm giving you every Saturday and Sunday off. You deserve them, and your daughter deserves to spend time with her mother. By the way, that is starting now. You have tomorrow off. But don't forget that you do have to work hard, maybe even harder if at all possible, Monday through Friday. See you on Monday, Sonny. Take care, and say hi to your daughter for me." Andrew smiled.

Sonny smiled, then exited out, through the kitchen to her daughter.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Are you okay sir? I was so not looking where I was going! Are you okay? Oh my god, I am so embarrassed!" Sonny cried, as she just bumped into a random stranger, sending all her unbreakable groceries flying.

He smiled. He was gorgeous. Sonny started to blush a crimson red colour. She tried to hide her face, not wanting him to see. "Yes, I am fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I am deeply sorry that I have obviously embarrassed you as you are currently blushing, and trying to make it so that I don't see it, which I apologize but you are very much so failing." She smiled, winking.

"I am not blushing. But whatever. I am so sorry. I will pay for anything I may have broken with my complete clumsiness." Sonny said.

"Miss, I am fine. I am positive you did not break anything. There is no reason for you to be sorry. I probably wouldn't be watching where I was going if I had to watch my child?, I am guessing, and carry all those groceries all by myself." He smiled.

Sonny smiled. "Yeah, it is quite difficult if I do say so myself.." She laughed.

"I'm Chad..Chad Dylan Cooper by the way." He smiled.

"And, I am Sonny Monroe." She smiled back.

"Very nice to meet you Sonny." He smiled. "And, who is this beautiful little girl standing beside you?"

Mackenzie giggled, and flashed her beautiful brown eyes. "My name is Mackenzie."

"Well hello Mackenzie." Chad smiled, then looked back up to Sonny. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were almost identical to Mackenzie's. Sonny and Mackenzie looked almost completely identical. They were both beautiful women.

Stop it Chad!

"Well, I better get going. I have a lot to do, Mackenzie and I are having a fun day today!" Sonny smiled. It seemed like she was really excited about this. I wondered how often she actually got to have fun. I didn't see a ring, and Mackenzie looked pretty old. Probably around 7 or something like that. The father was probably gone.

"Okay, I hope I see you two girls sometime soon." Chad smiled, then walked the opposite direction that Sonny and Mackenzie went.

As soon as Sonny and Mackenzie got home, they exchanged very little words as they both quickly scrambled around the apartment to put away the groceries, and some other things they bought to spice up the apartment a little. Sonny smiled at the improvement of their food supply. Maybe things were finally starting to look up for them. Maybe she will finally be able to sleep at night, and not worry about if her and Mackenzie will make it through another year without going completely broke.

Snap out of it Sonny. You'll start to worry Mackenzie! Sonny smiled, and nodded towards the door. Mackenzie smiled, and the two of them walked out of the door the way they came in and started to head for the park to start their very deserved fun day.

The rest of the weekend went by so fast, it shocked Sonny. It was the best weekend she had since she was in high school. Sonny smiled, as she woke up at the crack of dawn and proceeded to get ready for the day. She then woke Mackenzie up, and made them some breakfast.

As soon as Sonny dropped Mackenzie off at school, she basically had to run to work, like every other morning. Sonny though of it as, 'hey at least I'm getting my exercise.'

Work went by slower than usual, until about 12:30 when he sauntered into the diner. She face instantly lit up, but she couldn't let anyone see. He probably wouldn't see her anyway. But she was wrong, he did see her.

"Hello sir, will anyone be joining you today?" Asked the hostess.

"No," He smiled. "I am alone. And I would like to be seated in Sonny's section, if that is alright."

The hostess smiled, and let him to a booth behind another man, whom he had never seen before. He smiled at her, and sat down. "Can I get you anything to drink before Sonny comes to get your order?"

"I'll have a water, thank you." He smiled. She nodded, and walked off into the kitchen. She returned only a few short moments later with his water, laying it down in front of him. She smiled, then walked away to her little booth waiting for the next costumer to walk in.

Sonny walked up to my table and smiled. "I didn't think I would be seeing you this soon."

"Neither did I, but to tell the truth, if I had known you worked here I would have come a lot sooner." He smiled, flashing her his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't have been seeing me, because I don't work on weekends." Sonny laughed.

Chad smiled. "Well then." He laughed.

"Do you know what you are ordering, or do you need a few more minutes?" Sonny asked, returning herself to her business self.

Chad noticed the change in her, and frowned. But his frown eased quickly because he didn't want her to think it bothered him at all. He looked down at his menu. He really didn't know what to have yet, he hadn't even had time to look through the menu even once yet, but he also didn't want Sonny to leave quite yet. "Umm, to be honest here, I haven't even had time to look through the menu once yet." Chad smiled politely.

"That's alright. I'll go check on my other tables, then come back to see what you would like." Sonny smiled, leaving the table.

It felt like an eternity before she finally came back. He never really looked through the menu that much, he spent most of the time she was gone watching her. He was fascinated with her. But he could also tell that she had walls up. Really thick walls. She'd obviously been hurt. Most girls he had ever been interested in were a open book. He never had to dig deep to find out what went on in their lives because they would just sit there and blab on and on about it all night until he basically had to tell them to shut up. Sonny was different, and he could tell, even though he had only known her for a little while. He would have to make her trust him before she even thought about telling him anything. He, although, did not have a problem with that. It was different. And he liked different.

He smiled at the thought of Sonny.

When she came back, he had been to transfixed in his daze of thinking about Sonny, she had to poke him several times to get him out of it. "Daydreaming much?" Sonny laughed, covering her mouth like most girls did.

"Maybe just a little.." Chad mumbled, covering his face so she couldn't see him blush.

"And what were you daydreaming about, if you don't mind me asking? You were obviously really enjoying it." She laughed again.

"Oh it was nothing really…" Chad said, trying to think of something, anything that he could have been daydreaming about so he didn't have to tell her what he really was daydreaming about. "You know, Sonny, I am a man. A man will daydream about food.. You know, I'm making my mean hamburgers tonight. They are amazing. That is what I was daydreaming about."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sonny said smiling, pulling her gaze to the floor. "Anyways, have you decided what you want to order?"

"Oh! Yes. I would like…" Chad said, quickly scanning the menu to find something that stood out to him. "I'll have the Chicken Caesar Wrap please, with fries on the side."

"Oh good choice. That wrap is simply delicious!" Sonny smiled, while taking his menu, and taking it back to the kitchen to give the order.

He didn't see her come out again for a couple minutes. That upset him, but he realized that he would be okay. After a couple more moments, she came out again, but she didn't come to his table at all. She checked on all her other tables, bringing out more drinks, and taking plates away.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she returned with his food. She pointed at my glass, and I nodded. She took it, and went to fill it up before quickly bringing it back. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She smiled.

"No, this is perfect, thank you Sonny." She smiled and walked away. He really loved it when she smiled. It was like a little piece of heaven that he could see almost whenever he wanted.

She came to check on him once while he was eating.

The next time he saw her was when he was finished his meal, and she came to take his plate. She asked him if he would like the cheque, and he nodded and smiled. She returned not even 2 minutes later with a rectangular piece of paper and a mint. She smiled and walked away.

He took out a small piece of paper, and started writing on it.

_Sonny, _

_Thank you for being my server, which you really didn't have much of a choice anyway. You were simply amazing, and you satisfied all of my needs. You are a really great worker, and you deserve the best job in the world. It was great seeing you again, and I really hope I can see you again really soon! I might have to start coming in here a lot more, so I can actually see you still. Have a great rest of the day, and I hope this extra big tip will make your day shine brighter, and please, buy yourself something with this money. _

_Chad. _

Chad smiled, leaving a 20 dollar bill on top of the piece of paper. Smiling, he got up and took the bill to the front, paid, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry for any mistakes. I do try hard not to make any mistakes, but you know, no one is perfect haha :) <strong>

**So, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter in a review, it'll make me happy(: & I promise to start updating my stories more often(: **


	3. Can I Trust You?

"Sonny…, hi, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here.. I promise I am not stalking you. I'm just out with some friends, and I honestly thought that a arcade was not your scene." Chad said through a smiling face.

"You know, Chad, just because I see you every Monday through Friday, and randomly on a weekend does not automatically make me think you're stalking me…however, it could start." Sonny winked.

"Hey you, no teasing." Chad laughed. "Sonny, I'm pretty sure this will ruin any ounce of friendship we may have.." Chad started. He could see Sonny's lit up face start to dwindle at the mention of anything near what Chad was going to start talking about.

"Chad…please don't. I have had a bad, bad experience with that. Please… I don't need to ruin a friendship.." Sonny begged.

"I have to do it, even if it means you will end up hating me. I have to ask you.." Chad stammered, knowing now that he was about to ruin something that made him feel whole. He may have only known Sonny Monroe for a solid two weeks, but he was falling harder for him than he had ever for any other woman he had ever known.

"Chad…" Sonny pleaded. "I don't want to ruin this friendship.. Please take that in for consideration.."

"Sonny Monroe, will you please do the honour of going out on a date with me? It would possibly make me the most lucky man in all of Hollywood." He did it. He asked her. Sonny could feel her entire night shattering with just a few words. She turned, and ran. Tears fell freely down her face, and she didn't even try to stop them. She knew there was no use.

She finally stopped running when her chest made it known to her that she couldn't breath. She heard footsteps. Fast footsteps coming in her direction. She begged to herself that it wasn't him. She looked in the direction of the footsteps-quite coincidently the same direction that she just came from. It was him. She quickly got up and started walking away, but before she even had the chance to move her food, he grabbed her arm.

"Sonny please… Don't walk away again. I get it, I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't know it would hurt you so much. I didn't realize something truly terrible happened to you to make that great of an impact on you.. I am truly sorry.. Please forgive me. I can't lose you." Chad begged, tears glistening in his eyes.

Sonny tried looking away, she couldn't look at the tears in his beautiful blue eyes, because she knew she would melt and forgive him instantly. He shouldn't have asked her even after she begged him not too.

"I begged you not too.." Was all Sonny could say before she broke down right in front of him. He couldn't believe what was happening. What had happened to make her so broken inside? She started turning away from him. He tried stopping her, but he knew there was no way he could, so he just let her go. She took off running into the darkness.

Days went by. He hadn't seen her, or heard from her. He was getting worried. Not worried as in, he thought something happened to her, because he knew that wasn't the case. She had Mackenzie to look after. He was worried because he was starting to think he may never see, or talk to her again. And to him, at this moment, and possibly for a long time after this moment, was unthinkable.

Chad stalked into the diner one morning around 10 in the morning. He was hoping she was at work by now. He knew she would be at work, it was Monday. When he didn't see her, he got worried. He went up to one of the ladies that was working and asked where she was. They told him she was in the back, and he eased up a little bit.

He was seated in her section. As he waited for her to come out, he thought about what he would say to her. If she would even let him talk to her. He had a slight feeling she probably wouldn't let him.

Finally after a few minutes she came back out from the back, but the moment she saw him, she started talking to another waitress.

Sonny never came to me. She got someone else to take care of me instead. The pain that soared through his chest was death worthy. His appetite dwindled to less than nothing.

"Mommy, why haven't I seen Chad in such a long time? It's been weeks." Mackenzie said sadly. She really did love Chad.

"I haven't seen him either…" Sonny managed to say without letting a quiet whimper. She hadn't seen him again since she got the other waitress to take his table. The hurt expression on his face when she walked to him instead of Sonny was heartbreaking.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" The sound of Mackenzie's soft voice startled Sonny out of her frenzy. She looked at her daughter and forced a smile. She guessed she would be doing that quite a lot in the next little while. However, she was amazing at forcing the smile. Did it for over a year straight.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Hurry up and eat your cereal so mommy can get you to school, and herself to work for another long day." Sonny smiled. She got up, walking into her room, she quietly shut the door and let herself break down. She sat in there for about 5 minutes, just crying. Nothing more. Just crying. She realized Mackenzie would start worrying about where her Mom went so she quickly got dressed and left her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you all ready for school baby?" Sonny asked, smiling.

"Yes mommy." The two of them walked out of the door, like they did every week morning.

The next week went the same for Sonny as it always did, but it felt different. She didn't have a smiling Chad to serve everyday, and she knew it was all her doing. She missed him, but she didn't know if she could forgive him right yet. And even if she felt like she was ready, she still couldn't because he never came in anymore. She never saw him anymore. He was distancing himself from her, and it was all her fault. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Why had she let herself start crying over Chad in the first place. She didn't even know him that well.

She decided to take her lunch, and go find a bench in the park with some privacy so she could cry.

After a short five minute walk to the nearest park in town, she sank down in a deserted bench, where there was no people. Peace. Quiet. Privacy.

"Sonny?" Or so she thought. She looked in the direction where the voice was coming, and it was him. It was Chad. What was he even doing here? And even if he did come here all the time, why was he talking to her?

Sonny didn't say anything back, she just pretended like he wasn't there, that it was all in her imagination, cause it very well could be. She had been day dreaming, and just dreaming about him a lot lately.

"Sonny, are you crying? Are you okay?" Chad asked more demanding this time. He came up to where Sonny was sitting, and sat down beside her. She tried to hide her tear streaked face from him, but knowing it was no use she let out a whimper.

"Sonny… Please talk to me. What's wrong?" Chad tried once more. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she looked up at him looking completely defeated.

"The first time I let someone in, it ruined me completely. How do I know if I tell you everything bottled up inside me, that it won't hurt me again?" Sonny asked, her voice shaky from crying.

"Because whoever was stupid enough to leave someone as amazing as you isn't me. I wouldn't do that to you Sonny. I have never felt this way about a woman before… You're simply amazing Sonny." Chad soothed. He said it like he meant it too, but Sonny didn't know how to believe him.

"Chad I have been hurt before. I have been completely broken before. Do you know how it feels to lay on a floor, completely broken with a newborn baby crying because of a lack of attention? You don't know how that feels. You don't know what I felt with that. You don't know the pain that I have went through." Sonny cried.

"I may not know the pain that you have went through, Sonny. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to know. It doesn't mean that I wouldn't try my complete hardest not to put you through that pain again. That doesn't mean that I wont try my hardest to help you through whatever you are going through again. That doesn't mean I wont stop caring. I will always care about you, Sonny. I don't think I will ever stop. Even if you pronounced your undying hate for me right here, right now, broke my heart in thousands of pieces I wouldn't stop caring about you." Chad told Sonny with passion in his eyes.

Sonny's eyes glistened with tears, but this time they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of understanding. She nodded, and took a deep breath. "I just turned 15. I was falling for the quarter-back of the football team. He was 16, one grade older than me. And he was falling for me too. The moment he asked me out, I became the most popular girl in school. We dated for a long time. With him, I swore I was in love. He took my virginity in that year. About a month after we started dating, actually. The time I lost my virginity was the time I became pregnant. He was okay with it. He said he would stay with me, and the baby. He said he loved me. But only if I knew he had been lying. He stuck through with me when I told my parents, and I was with him when he told his parents. We were inseparable. I actually thought he loved me… Boy, was a stupid girl." Sonny paused, and looked up at Chad, as if she was reliving that entire moment. More tears fell from her eyes.

"The months went by. My friends never left my side. But people looked at me weird after the bump started showing. I was considered the school slut. But he stuck by my side, so none of that mattered. I was happy. He always promised me forever. That we would take care of our baby, and live happily ever after. But, a month before the baby was born, he told me everything was a joke. Granted, he was drunk when this happened, but the words still stuck with me, because I could tell that he was telling the truth. Every time he told me he loved me, or looked into my eyes with that adoring gaze, it had all been a joke. I was broken. I wouldn't talk to him when he tried to talk to me. When he told me he was drunk and that he never meant a word of it. Because I did love him. I knew the difference from when he was lying and telling the truth, and that was definitely the truth. One night he came over, and I still wasn't forgiving him, because I knew I couldn't. We had a massive fight, and he hit me. It wasn't the end of the world, but I told him to never touch me or the baby again. Before he left, he made sure I knew that he never loved me from the moment I told him I was pregnant. He told me he just kept me around so that he could be known as the one that helped people. Bullshit. That's all I had to say. That night was the worst night of my life. I tried to kill myself. I hated every inch of my body, and I hated my baby with more than any hate I have ever felt in my life. I didn't want to live, and I didn't want my baby to have a glimpse of life. I tried taking over twenty pills. My parents found me just as I fell to the floor and rushed me to the hospital. They flushed my stomach, and thank god the baby was okay. It hadn't gotten to her yet. But after that I still wasn't quite the same. I got pulled out of school because my parents didn't trust me to keep myself, and the baby nourished during the day. I didn't eat unless I was forced. It was like I was trying to punish myself. After the baby was born, I completely ignored her. My parents always tried to have someone other than me home to watch my baby. But when everyone did have to be gone, they begged me completely to take care of my child. I didn't. They either came home to a very hungry baby, or a rash on her butt from being in a dirty diaper for too long. I was only left with her alone a couple times before they hired a babysitter for the times when they just couldn't be home. That went on for a couple months until they took me to a counsellor and had me sent away. I came back two months later better, and full of regret. The feeling of your half a year old baby not knowing who its mother is is heartbreaking. I spent all my time trying to make that baby love me. It didn't take too long. In under a month that was my baby again. And although my world didn't start looking up again for a long time, I could see that things would eventually be okay." Sonny finished, her face completely soaked from all the tears that fell down it.

"Did he ever get to see Mackenzie?" Chad asked. She could tell that he was completely shocked by my story, and it was a complete information overload. She understood that it would take some time to process it all, and she didn't mind.

"No, I never let him near my child, that is after I became sort of myself again." Sonny explained.

"Sonny he is a dick, and he doesn't deserve you. But I hope that the day you decide to open up your heart again, please open it up to me. I would to everything in my power to show you that you could trust me. I would never do anything like that to you. You have to believe me.." Chad said passionately.

She believed him. "I believe you.."

Chad smiled. He smiled brighter than Sonny had ever seen. His blue eyes sparkled brighter than they ever had before. He started leaning in, and before Sonny knew any better Chad Dylan Coopers lips were on top of hers. He was kissing her. And she didn't mind one bit.


End file.
